1. Field
One of more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a monoamine derivative, and an organic electroluminescent device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescent (EL) displays are currently being actively developed. In addition, self-emitting organic electroluminescent devices, used in organic electroluminescent displays, are also being actively developed.
In an example structure of an organic electroluminescent device, an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode are successively laminated. In such an organic electroluminescent device, holes and electrons are respectively injected from the anode and the cathode and are recombined in the emission layer to generate excitons. Light is emitted when the excitons transition to the ground state.
To improve the emission efficiencies and emission lifetimes of organic electroluminescent devices, various materials are being investigated for use in each layer. For example, aromatic amine derivatives, etc., are being investigated as hole transport materials and/or hole injection materials. In particular, amine derivatives having a carbazolyl group have been investigated as hole transport materials and/or hole injection materials in organic electroluminescent devices.
However, some organic electroluminescent devices that use amine derivatives have high operating voltages and low emission efficiencies. Therefore, there is a demand for materials that can lower the operating voltage and improve the emission efficiency of an organic electroluminescent device when incorporated in the organic layers.